The promise he didn't keep
by dr. tempe bones
Summary: He promised to help her and stay with her though it all. But two months after their son was born shes losing him and doesnt know what to do. Can he fix it before she takes their son and leave him for good.
1. Chapter 1

Temperance sat in the darkened living room. She held Jaden in her arms, he was now two months old. She stared at the wall as she heard his car pull up to the house. He had gotten out of work five hours ago. She let the tears slide down her cheeks. Angela was waiting around the corner for her to call. She looked over to the bags that sat by the door. She didn't want to leave, but she had too. She looked up hearing the door open and she sighed walking to go get Parker. She had already text Angela telling her to come around. He was drunk again. This wasn't the first time he came home drunk and she couldn't take it any longer. He was now sitting on the couch, another beer in his hand. She but her bottom lip as she grabbed the bags and opened the door as Parker ran to hug his father.

"Come on Parker, we can't make Ange wait." She said walking over to him. She didn't even say good bye to Booth. She knew in the morning he wouldn't remember anything she said to him. Temperance took one last look back to the man that had became the man she fall in love with. She took a deep breath and walked to the car waiting for her and the boys. Tempe helped Parker into the back then got up front and started crying as Angela drove away from the house.

"You ok Sweetie?" Angela asked looking over to her friend who was holding her son as close to her chest as she could. Angela knew that Temperance wasn't alright. She hadn't had any help taking care of the boys for almost a month. Booth had started drinking when they found out Rebecca was moving and was going to take Parker, but was letting him stay with them until then. She needed help and break. She cant remember the last time she had slept for more the 20 minutes at a time. She looked over to Angela. "No, I'm not. I'm losing him." She was said for the car ride to Angela and Jacks. Angela helped her get her things in to the house as Jack took a sleeping Parker up stairs. Tempe went and sat down and closed her eyes as Angela took Jaden. "I'm taking him up stairs." She said softly and left her friend sitting there. Tempe took out her phone and sighed seeing he hadn't called. _He passed out on the couch or in our room by now._ She gave a small laugh at that but it faded. _Our room. I may never say that again._ At this thought she started to cry again. Angela was half down the stairs when she saw Temperance's body shake from the sobs she was now letting take over. Angela ran to her side and tried to calm her. An hour or so later Temperance had fallen into an uneasy sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own Bones, wish i did. Jaden is mine.

* * *

It had been days since Temperance had been home. She sighed sitting in the lab with Parker on the floor in front of her and Jaden in her arms. Angela and Tempe were going out to lunch while Parker stayed with Hodgins and Zach. She had her phone in free hand on watched as Booth called for the fifth teen time that day. She couldn't take talking to him right now. She had left him a note telling him to give her a few days to think things though before calling, he didn't listen. He had called the next day trying to talk to her, but Angela had answered and refused to let him talk to her. He could her crying as Angela told him to stop calling. 

Temperance sighed as Angela walked into her office. "Ready to go?" She said smiling to her best friend. " Cam said you can't come back with me after lunch. She thinks you'll work." Angela said laughing as they walked from the office. Temperance had only gotten a few feet from her office door when she saw Booth walking towards them. She looked over to Angela and sighed. "Let's just go." She said making her way towards Booth. She didn't take her eyes off him as she walked towards the door. "Bones!" He called to her as he come closer to her. "I need to talk to you." He said hoping she would stop and talk with him. "I'm out to lunch. I'll call you later. Maybe." She looked over to Hodgins. "Don't let him take Parker." She said as she left the lab with Angela by her side and Booth running after them.

"Bones!" Booth called as he ran in front of her. "Temperance, please talk to me. Not later. Now." He said with pleading eyes as she looked over to Angela. "I'll meet you at your car." She said watching Angela walk away. "What do you want Booth?" She asked pulling Jaden a little closer to her chest. "I want to know why you left with my sons." He stated seeing her pull the baby closer to herself. "I'm not going to hurt them." He said looking up to her. "I know." She said in a whisper. "But it's not safe for them, or me to stay with you right now. If you stop coming home drunk, and helping me more, I might come back. But right now I can't come back. Angela has been more of a help then you have in the past two months." With that said she walked off to Angela's car leaving a shocked Booth behind.

* * *

A/N: sorry its short. Thats all I have for now. More coming once I get Reviews. this isnt one of my best. 


	3. Chapter 3

I dont own Bones, wish i did. Jaden is mine.

* * *

Temperance didn't talk much that day at luchen or that night at dinner. All she could do is think of Booth. She sat at the table half listening to Hodgins and Angela talk and sighed. She got up when she heard Jaden crying and sat in her room. She looked over to the night stand and saw her phone. She closed her eyes not knowing if she should call him or not. She looked down at the baby who was feeding. SHe smiled alittle picking up her phone. She just wanted to hear his voice. She sighed and dailed the all to formalor number and waited for him to anwser.

He layed on the their bed as he heard the phone go off. He looked at the caller ID and saw it was Bones. A small smile crossed his face and answered. "Bones!" He said not even thinking twice about it. "We need to talk about this, well I do you said what you needed too, now I do." He sighed waiting for her answer. She fought back tears that started to from as she shifted Jaden on to her shoulder and rubbered his back gently. "Meet me at the Lincoln Memorial in five." With that said she hong up and finshed getting Jaden feed and changed. She put on her jacket then put Jaden in the baby sling and put a blanket on top of him. She smiled alittle as she walked back down stairs and told Angela she was going for a walk and asked her to put Parker to bed.

Booth had gotten there before Temperance. He was sitting on the steps looking for her though the crowed. He spotted her a few feet away. When he saw her he got up and walked over to her. She smiled alittle as she made her way to him. She looked up to him and sighed. _He wasn't drinking._ She tought to herself as she made her way to the steps to sit down. "Bones, I'm sorry. But I didn't know what to do. I'm losing my son." He said sitting down next to him. Hearing this she looked up to him with anger in her eyes. "You do have more then one son now. But if Jaden doesn't matter. . " She was cut off by Booth. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded. Of course Jaden matters, but Parker is my oldest, and I barely see him now as it is. With Rebecca moving I'll see him less then I do now." He sighed looking down at the steps with his head in his hands.

"Jaden and I are not going to be second in your life. Rebecca is only moving a few states away and he'll get see him. But if you care more about your time with Parker then with me and our son, let me know now and I'll call my lawyer. I can't take much more of this. I hate not being home with you. But I can't take it. I need help and your not helping. I'll give you a few more days to make up your mind. Either you stop what your doing, or you lose me and Jaden for good." She sighed getting up from the step. "I'll always love you Seeley." She said before turning and walking away from him with more tears in her eyes.

* * *

A/N: sorry its short. Thats all I have for now. More coming once I get Reviews. this isnt one of my best.


	4. Chapter 4

I dont own Bones, wish i did. Jaden is mine.

* * *

Temperance didnt go back to Angelas' right away. She needed to clear her head and stop thinking that her life was falling apart around her. But it was. If you had asked her 12 and 1/2 months ago if you would get engaged and fall pregnant from Seeley Booth, she would have laughed. Yes they had beed dating for 6 months up to the time her asked her to be his wife, but she had never been one to get married, but she found it hard to say no to the man she loved more then her work. She had stoped watching where she was going. She didnt care where she ended up right now. She sighed as she relized she was staning in the rose gradens at the lab, the same place she had married Seeley. She sat on the ground and looked up to the darking sky. "I dont believe God." She said looking up. "But Seeley does. And if there really is a God, please help him. He needs it." She stated blinking away the tears as she got up and walked in to the lab to call Angela for a ride home, not wanting to walk back in the dark with Jaden.

Booth had gone home. He didnt know what to do, but he knew he couldnt lose Temperance and Jaden. He sighed walking up the staires and down the hall to the nursery. He leaned against the door frame as he looked in, wishing his son was sleeping in the crib and his wife standing over to the crib watching him sleep, or to see her sitting in the rocking chair that faced the window that over looked the back yard feeding the little boy. He could taste the salty tears on his lips as he relized he couldnt miss out on Jaden growing up, he had already missed out on alot with Parker and didnt want that with this child, or any other children that Tempe and himself might have.

Temeperance was sitting out back looking at the baby moniter, waiting to hear the small cry of son. She sighed crossing her arms over her chest as she heard the back door open. She turned to see Jack with the phone in his hand. "Its Booth." He mouthed before walking back inside. She smiled and mouthed a 'Thank you.' before putting the phone to her hear. "Brennan." She said after taking a deep breath.

"Bones, I dont need a few days." He smiled sitting in his car in front of Hodgins place. "Dont say anything, Just listen." With that she back. "I cant lose you and Jaden. I missed alot with Parker, and I dont want to miss it with Jaden as well. I'm sorry for everything I've put you though, but I need you. I need you and our son. I dont know what I would do if I lost you both. Yeah, Parker is my oldest, but his not my first with you and I dont want to miss what I did with him. I want to be there for Jaden's first steps and first word. And I want to be the one you turn to when you need someone to lean on." He sighed sitting back. "I love you Temperance. I always have and always will. But my life is nothing with out you in it."

Temperance sat there not knowing what to say or do. She looked around the back yard then got up. "Do you really mean it? Will you stop coming home at ungodly hours drunk and help me when I need it?" She said this walking up the stairs taking two at a time to her room to pack her things. "Yeah, I do." He said seeing the light in her room go on. "When can you come home. Now, but Jaden and Parker are sleeping and I dont want to wake them. So is Angela and Hodgins is working on something so I dont have a car."


	5. Chapter 5

I dont own Bones, wish i did. Jaden is mine.

* * *

Booth laughed. "Look out the window." He said smiling up to her window as he stood in front of the car. "What? Why?" She asked moving over to the window and almost dropped the phone seeing him standing there. "Come on Bones. Get your things and the boys and lets go home. Our bed is cold and lonely and the house too quite." He said walking up to the gate. "Booth. I should wait until morning. Angela just put Jaden to bed, and I dont want to wake him, or Parker." She sighed. "He'll be cranky and fussy." She looked down to him. "Stay here tonight." She said in a whisper. The bed is too big, and I need someone to hold me until I fall asleep." She grined watching him trying to get in. "I'll be right down to let you in." With that said she hung up and grabbed the baby moniter and ran down the stairs two at a time.

Temperance ran down the hall and to the front door. She ripped it open and made her way down to the gate. She had a smile on her face the whole time. She opened the gate as fast as she could and ran into his arms. Throwing her arms around his neck and crying. She never wanted to let go. She loved feeling him put his arms around her waist and pull her to him. She buried her head into his neck. She closed her eyes, lost in his touch. She finally had _her _Booth back, the one who stole her heart from their first meeting. He heard some one at the door and saw Angela and Jack watching. They had heard her ran though the house and had to see what it was. They knew it wasnt Jaden or Parker so that only left Booth. When they got to the door, they found they had guessed right. Angela smiled as she leaned on Hodgins. She was happy to see them back together in each others arms. Hodgins put and arm around Angela and led her away as Booth and Brennan made their way up to the house.

The next morning once they heard Jaden wake Temperance and Booth where up and getting everything ready to leave. Booth want to get Parker as Tempe got Jaden feed and changed. They wanted to leave before Angela and Jack where up. Booth got Parker ready and want down to the kitchen had got him something to eat as he want back up stairs and got their bags. He smiled as he walked into Jadens room and watched as Tempe feed Jaden. "Ready when you are." He said walking away. She smiled as she finshed with Jaden and made her way down stairs. She picked up a bag that was by the door. "Lets go home." She said smiling as they all walked out of the house and down to the car. _I have my family back._ Was the only thing that both Seeley and Tempe could think as they got the kids in the car and headed home.


End file.
